Tell Me
by are-en1
Summary: “Tell me that you love me. Please say it. Why can’t you say even the 3 simple words?” Yet he did not say anything. Watching as the one he love in pain. 1sht END KenKao


**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** Tell Me…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Roruni character of what so ever.

**Summary:** "Tell me that you love me. Please say it. Why can't you say even the 3 simple words?" Yet he did not say anything. Watching as the one he love in pain. 1sht- END (Ken-Kao)

**A/N:** My grammar is suck. Don't flame coz of that. Anyway, this is one shot fiction. So as usual, tell me what you think. Please don't complain my grammar (I even use checked spells in words ok. I try my best here!), I know I have a loooooong way to go.

**Notes: -**

'_Thinking'_

'**Words on Note/Flashback/End Flashback/Day'**

"Speaking"

----------The Silence--------------------The Silence--------------------The Silence----------

It was so peaceful; the wind blew around him gently, cooling him from this hot whether. Coaxing him to depth slumber. The birds were ciphering around him, like a soft music of earth relaxing his body system more, 'A_h I don't want to ever get up'_. He smiles, '_I feel so lazy today. But what's this?'_

"…shin.."

'_Hmmm?' _What is this smells? He knows this smells anywhere…

"Ken…."

It's jasmine. Um, he love this smells so much. He comes to know this smells long ago. But what this noises?

"Ken…."

'_Huh?'_ A voice… but whom?…

"Kenshin?"

Opening his eyes lazily at the sound of his name been called, he open his eyes to be great with… a pair of blue something stare back intently at him.

'_OMG! What is THAT?'_ Jolting away and hug a tree that coincidently near him. He can feel his blood rush like he have just running for a miles and its throbbing painfully, like it would burst out and dance in front of him now.

The female however just sweet drop, "Ops, sorry did I scare you?" and giggle playfully seeing his action.

Heart still throbbing wildly, he turn back and saw the sources that have scare him half to death. Sweating he let his throbbing heart slow a little. Phew, if he has a heart attack, he would be burrier 6 feet under now.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to wake you up" The female who manage to cut half of his life earlier waving her hand. She have a long raven hair that tie in pink ribbon with high pony tail style, there were one butterfly hair clips hair clipping a few of her hair near her ears neatly. She wars pink shirt with jeans today and was holding a cross green bag over one of her shoulder.

Looking at the familiar face; the face of joy, he can feels his body relaxing it self. Glad to see is was just her. After his heart slows a little, he loosens his death grip from the tree.

"Come on, let's go. We have to hurry or we will be late. We have to celebrate today. Is a special day" The girl grip his black tee shirt and force him to follow her.

His feet walk willingly behind her and he can't help but smiles. There's something about the girl that attract him to her for the first time they met. Either than her is so kind hearted and willing to be friend with him.

She turn suddenly and give him her heart melting smiles, "Is been what? 10 years since we been friend? Isn't it Kenshin?"

He nodded; don't know what else to say. Thinking back. It has been 10 years since the accident. The first time he had seen her and they become friends ever since. All because of one accident.

**-FLASHBACK-**

He was on his way to the school when he was surrounded by three bullies that known to the school.

They corner him in one of the school wall and start punching him. And he did not know what he did wrong. He tries so hard to block each punch and kicks but it was useless.

"Ahhaha, look at this punching bag. He did not even resisted" One of the fat boy start laughing while throwing another punch.

He blocks the oncoming offence, but another punch made it way to his stomach. And he crawls to leans against one of the wall with pain. There is no way he can fight with three of them. And fears of death fill his eyes. Pleading them to stop.

"Hehhehe, say something you. Scream. Oh I remember you can't. Because you MUTE ahahhaha"

And it hurt him more than the punch could, yes, he was a mute. But that was not his fault. He did not wish for it.

Another punch was about to come and he close his eyes and surrender. The lease they could do is after this is left him to death.

"STOP!"

All three of the bullies turn to the intruder,

"Stop or I will tell teacher and I mean it"

He opens his bruise eyes heavily and couldn't believe his luck. Was that an angel saving him? Standing with school uniform at the end of the hall?

One of the bullies spat, "Heh, you are lucky this time. Don't show your faces to me again or you will regret it. Come on let's go"

The girl curses as they ran pass her and they seem of thinking of shoving her when she takes out a broom out of no where and in ready sentence to fight.

The boys stop and glare at her before they ran at deferent path.

"Cowered" The girl huff. She turns to him.

And for the first time they eyes met, he think his breath was caught away. She has the most stunning blue baby sea eyes he ever encounters before.

She then walk to him and he flinch as she come nearer. He wanted to crawl and walk away but he was too bitten and weak to move. Most people leave him alone because he was mute but why did she save him then?

Will she be like others, making fun of him because of his condition?

Somehow his heart says no.

The girl was already in front of him when she kneeing an extended her hands, "Hi, my name is Kaoru Kamiya. I know you become mute because of the accident. But I won't mind. Wanna be friends?"

He did not know what to say, he was speechless. She was the first who extended friendship since he become mute. Most will run away and don't care since they know his condition.

So, his body answers for him instate. They grasp her small hand and shake it.

"I heard they say your name Kenshin right? Kenshin Himura. Mind I called you Kenshin instated?"

He nodded, still stunt.

"Great, you can call me Kaoru. I know we will be the greatest friends ever" She ciphered.

And that's how their friendship bloom

**--END FLASHBACK -----**

Now he did not know whether to be thank you or angry at the three bullies, he guesses is a blessing that she was there and wanted to be friend him and grateful that it had ever happened.

Watching as she skipping the walk, he wanted nothing more to grasp her wrist and makes her turn around. Looking at her eyes and confesses what lay in his heart all this time, '_I love you all this time Kaoru. Did you understand me Kaoru?'_

She turns back to faces him and he can feel his blood rush to his check and his heart is beating widely._ 'Impossible, she can hear what I think?_ He can feel his face burn hotter when he saw she was smiling like a child been given a candy '_I hope not, because that would be so embarrassing'_

She put both hand behind her back and she walk backwards as she keep her smiling face to him, "Kenshin, can we met tomorrow at this time and the same place? There is something important that I want to tell you"

He nodded dumbly. Too embarrass to give other sign. On the other hand he was glad she can't hear what he was thinking on the other hand he did feel so disappointed. He wanted to tell her himself. But how can he? He was mute. He can't say the words even he wanted to.

"Ok, I see you tomorrow then promise?" She holds her pinky finger out.

A pinky promises; how childish it seems yet he likes it. It was one of the things about her that he loves-err, like. Smiling, he hooks it with one of his own.

**-TOMORROW-**

He waited under the Maple tree, this is has become their favorite place since childhood. _I am glad I can give her this today. I crave this for so long. I hope she likes it_ Holding the gift before his eyes, he watch the gift again. The gift sit safely inside the square box and lavender flower with violate background color wallpaper wraps around the box. He waited with anticipation for her arrival.

An hour pass.

Then two.

Still she did not show up _She was never this late _Glancing to his wrist watch, he watch the time was now three hour late than their meeting time _I wonder if she will come?_

Giving up on guessing he stood up and dusk the dusk from his jeans and walk away from the sport.

**-30 Minutes latter-**

DING DONG

"Coming!" The sound of hurry foot steps could be heard before the oak door is open, "Oh, may I help you young men?" Asked a woman, she was like an older version of Kaoru, only she seems colder than her. And the facts that she has brown eyes while Kaoru have blue set them both apart. Other than that, she wore her hair in low pony tail style while Kaoru loves to wear it high. Shaking his head mentally, he concentrates on the reason he was here.

He nodded his head to her before handed a note:-

**Can I see Kaoru?**

"Oh you want to see my sister. Sorry, she went to town for business. But she never mention that she seeing someone today"

He feels his shoulder drop at the statement. Why would Kaoru forget to see him today? She never forgets about their appointment.

The women looked thoughtful before she spoken again, "Are you Kenshin by any chance?"

He nodded at her.

The women look at him up and down before she smirks; "Now I can understand why she forgets your appointment. Kaoru never the one forgets about any appointment. Maybe she did not want to see you or trying to forget about you. I suggest you forget about her too. She probably doesn't want to see you again. After all, she have a lots thing to do than hang around in likes of you" She turns her back to him and close the door.

The women statement wound Kenshin heart little. But nerveless he turns his feet to leave that place. It does not matter they did not understand him or pity him, or disgusts by him. Only Kaoru opinion that's matters to him. No, Kaoru will see him. She has promises. She always keeps her promises. He have just to wait for her, she will come. His heart says so.

**-NEXT DAY-**

He waited under the same tree, once in a while glancing his watch and one in a while glancing the clearings.

The sun almost sets and he been waiting for her since noon.

His stomach growl in protest because he hadn't had anything since lunch. He sighs, he had gone to her home and once again she was not in.

'_No, she promises to come'. _He sigh again, '_I come back tomorrow. She will come. I knew it.'_

And that how he waits for her the next day, and the next day after that and the next day after that. Convincing himself that she would show up latter.

On the fifth day he still waited under the same tree.

Glancing his watch on his wrist he hold another sigh that attempt to escape, '_I guess I can't see her today either'._ Giving up, he stood and ready to leave the place. The feeling of disappointment clearly written in his face. But the heavy weight feeling of losses, missing her companion and longing to see her again in his heart was nothing could compare of.

BUMP

The impact sends him a little backwards and out of reflex he put one of his foot back to regain balance and caught the body of the person collide with him earlier to steadies them both. He was ready to apologies when the smells of Jasmine assault his sense of smells and his violate eyes widen.

"Ops sorry."

He wanted to jump up and down with joy. There, Kaoru, in his arms. Eyes still unfocused because of the impact earlier.

When she regain some breath and her head stop spinning, Kaoru turn upwards to looked at her captor. Her eyes widen with surprise when she saw who she bump into, "Oh, hey Kenshin" She spoke rather guiltily.

But he totally ignores it. He feels like a dream. Finally, after five days. He met her. Five days of torture waiting for his angel.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru blue eyes bored into his dreaming violate eyes.

His smiles widen, he never feel this happier seeing her again. He wanted to asked many thing but-

"Oh yeah, sorry I can't met you few days ago. I have business in town ahahhaha"

She beat him to it. But that doesn't matter. She was here and that all matter.

"Urm, Kenshin, you can let go now"

When reality sinks in, he let go that instantly like he was just holding a fire. And he blushes. He watch as Kaoru also blush and she shift in her spot. He shakes his head and smiles at her. Holding her hand, he guides her towards his apartment that luckily not far.

"Urm, Kenshin, where are we going?"

He smiles assuredly at her and quickly steps inside the apartment elevator.

Both never spoken a words in the ride, well, Kaoru did not spoken. And he thought that was strange. Kaoru usually was the one who always jumpy and talkative among them. She looked to be thinking of something important. And he won't force her to say anything. She will tell him when the time comes.

They reach his apartment and he asked her to wait outside.

"Oh ok. Wait here?"

He nodded his head excitingly before rushing inside.

Totally miss the look of her lifeless pass her blue eyes or they way she whispers his name sadly.

He hurriedly went inside his room to fetch the warp box that he made up for her earlier. When he comes back he quickly handed it to Kaoru.

"Oh, what this?" She opens it carefully. Unwrap the wrappings and gaps at seeing the item inside, "Kenshin, is beautiful." She fingers the item carefully, like it would break if she use more force on it, "This is the butterfly sample that I always wanted."

And he feel pride at seeing her appreciated the gift. The gifts was special and it's was only one in the world because HE made them himself.

"Arigato ne"

He smiles at her lovingly. Satisfied that she like it; but then stop when he notice that her shoulder shaking while she hide her face behind her long raven bangs. And he feels something twist his heart.

He grasps her hand and one hand brushing her bangs aside. To see her eyes already wet with tears, he frown 'W_hat's wrong? Did she not like my gifs?'_ He thought concern, wanted to spoke that aloud only nothing comes from his voice box. For a moment he forgets that he was mute. But he was worry and wants to comfort her for her sadness. He hated seeing her tears.

"Kenshin. There is something that I wanted to tell you" Her voice cracks.

He has a feeling that this was not a good news, not at all. He have this feeling like something eating him inside and leaves him with empty feeling. He hated this feeling. He knows whatever she going to tell was not going to be good.

Her hand pulls from his grasp and reach out to pull him into a hug.

And he leans into the touch, waiting for explanation. The dread feeling is growing in every second pass.

"Kenshin, my father have been promoted to one of his branches and we will move out to America soon"

He froze, 'M_oving? But why- I mean, how long-I mean-is too soon' _He feels like his world shattered. She is moving and he might not see her again. '_No... This is not happening.'_

She laugh with teary eyes at him, "But don't worry, we can still write latter to each other and send photos. We will not loss contact right? And then I will have new friends and so are you-you-you will not miss me that much ne Kenshin?"

At hearing this he drops his face from her eyes, hidden behind his red bangs. His spirit drop at hearing the news, _'Kaoru, don't you care about me anymore? Why didn't you tell me sooner? What about us? You know no one can replace you Kaoru. You know that-'_

"There is just one thing I would like to hear before I go. Please tell me that you love me Kenshin. Tell me that, I wanted to hear it so much. Beg me to stay Kenshin, say you love me and wanted me to stay" She losses her arms around him to see his face.

But he hide his violate torture eyes behind his red bangs, '_I always love you Kaoru, I always been in loved with you. Since the first day we met'_ His breath is heavy and he fought with the tears that threaten to come.

She suddenly pulls back completely, and snaps her teary eyes towards him, "I am going Kenshin, why can't you even utter those 3 simple words? Why you have to be muted? Why Kenshin Why?" And she dashed off, leaving a stunt Kenshin.

Like being slap into reality, Kenshin eyes widen as he watch her run from his apartment hallways to the stairs. His feet move trying to catch her, '_Kaoru' _he can feel the tears falls and his lung burn, burn with the words she long to hear and his longing to say to her '_Kaoru, I love you!' _He shout that a loud with all he worth. But the words never came. His vision blur when he steps to the end of the stair and out of the building.

To find her gone.

'_KAORU!'_

**-11 years latter-**

_Is been 11 years since that dreadful day. We never send a letter to one another. And our relationship end just like that. _

_I never return back to Japan. Now I'm turning 28 years old. I'm married someone here 8 years ago, he is a Japanese that works here. His name is Saojiro Seta and now, I have a child around 6 who I named him Yuito. He has a black hair, same blue eyes like mine and Sao, but have smiles just like mine. Sometimes I swear his eyes shine violate when he looked at the setting sun, just like him. But dismissed it. It probably one of my imagination things again. How I hated clinging to the pass yet I can't seem to let go. _

_The frame of butterfly is the only thing that I keep as reminder of him._

"Momma, can you help me with these drawings"

I turn from the window and smiles. Somehow Yuito have some liking to that sample. Though I never understand what fascinating him so. "What the matter honey?"

"I was trying to draw this butterfly. But I can't seems to get it right" He complain while scratching his head, and sigh tiredly.

I smiles and take the drawings to look at it, surprisingly the butterfly made out beautifully. Well, as well as 6 years old boy can make it. "I think is very beautiful my dear. There's nothing wrong with it" I smiles to assure him.

"Momma I was not talking about the color; I was saying with the words on the butterfly wings that I have a hard time to draw with"

At this I stood shock, '_Words at wings? What words?'_ With a heavy heart slowly I shift my eyes from the drawing to the wall where the frame of butterfly is adored the wall. My eyes sting and hot wetness flew from my eye lids as I saw the words, carving beautifully at each wings. There, the words I long to hear from him, stood at each wing without destroyed its beauty. Like mocking my misery and the pain I suffer through all this years. There, stood the words I knew he wanted to say the day he gives me the frame.

'I Love You'

-Kenshin-

And I feel my whole words crumble and there is a back hole waiting to consume me, I let the tears flow freely and drop to my knees. How could I miss that? How? It would have been different for both of us if I notice it before. But now-?

"Momma is ok. You don't have to draw if it's hard. I understand. Momma?"

But I never heard him, nor do I hear anything else. The world has become silence to me. Become deaf, I did not hear anything, or my son voice to gain my attention. An image of him the day before I left playing in my mind over and over again. The way he was glad given me the frame, the way his eyes lit with hopes and dreams that I could not understand that time. Dreams that we could have archive. All this time I thought, I thought that he never feel the way I do. '_Oh Kenshin' _my heart wrack and twist in pain. My stomach hurt and I feel like I would throw up.

IF only I had notice it before.

If only…

----------The Silence--------------------The Silence--------------------The Silence----------

**A/N:** Muahahha, I AM EVIL Muahahhaha bow to me mortals (Ducks) Ok, ok so it's sad. I never say I was good at writing a happy fic anyway. Oh yeah, I did not know which come first the family names or the names. So I put the name first than family ahahhahha, urm, Oh well, until then Owari.

-Owari- (I never know what owari means but everyone seems to used them. Can somebody tell me, I did try to ask but they never answer it --! I think is meaning we will met again or something like that)

Last post: 12 September 2005


End file.
